THE DARK SHADOW
by Angelgal4ever
Summary: First Layla, now Stella. Both girls were attacked by a dark figure that wanted their souls. Now there's only four more girls to go before the dark shadow's ultimate plan comes TRUE!
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was sound asleep when she heard a piercing scream that interrupted her dream about Sky.

Bloom got up and ran into Layla's room just in time to see a dark figure looming over Layla.

Just before Bloom could do anything about it the figure disappeared leaving a frightened Layla and a confused Bloom.

"Layla are you okay. What happened? Who was that person hovering over your bed?"

"I have no clue," Layla said as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is going on in here?" Tecna asked as the rest of the girls arrived.

"Somebody was in here watching Layla as she slept," Bloom informed.

"Well there's no one here," Musa said looking around the room.

"He just disappeared, but I think we should keep a close eye on Layla, just incase he comes back," Bloom suggested as the rest of the girls nodded in approval.

"Guys I'm alright. There is no need to watch me. Let's just get back to sleep. Ok?"

"OK, but remember Layla we're here if you need us," Flora said walking out of Layla's room.

"Yea if this person comes back just give us a shout. Now it's time for me to go get my beauty rest," Stella said yawning.

"Ok," Layla replied as she slowly drifted back to sleep as the rest of the girls walked out of Layla's room. Bloom paused at the door looking back at Layla with worried eyes, then she went to her room closing the door softly.

After everyone left, a dark shadow appeared out of the wall and slowly drifted over to Layla's bed.

The shadow whispered a phase over and over again until Layla's soul parted from her body. The dark shadow took out a crystal box and locked Layla's soul in there, smiling as he did it. One down, five more to go, the dark shadow thought as he faded into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Layla? Layla, wake up. It's time for class," Flora said softly as she shook Layla.

"Move out the way Flora, I'll wake her up. LAYLA GET UP NOW," Stella shouted.

When that didn't work, Bloom walked over to Layla and shook her as hard as she could. There was no response from Layla.

"That's strange. She isn't getting up. Musa go get Miss Faragonda now. Hurry," Bloom said urgently.

"Ok," Musa replied running down the hall. Just before Musa opened the door to Miss Faragonda's office, she overheard an on going conversation.

"Mister Saladin we have detected the same problem at Alfea. There seems to be a strange presence roaming all over the school. So far none of the students have fallen ill or have been attacked, but I'm still going to increase the security," Miss Faragonda informed.

"I have already done that at Red Fountain but a few of my students has fallen ill. They are not responding to anybody and it seems they are in deep sleep. They are still alive but it is almost like they are unconscious. We have tried everything to help them but nothing has worked." Mister Saladin sighed just as Musa walked in the office.

"Miss Faragonda, Layla won't wake up. It's just like what you and Mister Saladin was talking about."

"Oh dear, we must get to her quickly," Miss Faragonda said following Musa out of the office. Mister Saladin followed closely behind them. As they approached Layla's room, they heard a big explosion.

Musa opened the door just in time to see Bloom, Flora and Tecna laying on the bedroom floor unconscious. Stella was still fighting the dark shadow when out of no where she fell on the floor. There was a glow around her body. As she fell the dark figure started chanting a phase over and over again. Stella's soul was ripped from her body and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Stella," Musa said just as the dark figure disappeared. Musa ran over to her friends trying to wake them up while Miss Faragonda and Mister Saladin exchanged worried and frighten looks. One by one the girls started to wake up but Stella and Layla remained unconscious.

"What happened, Musa?" Bloom asked confused. Flora and Tecna got up while Musa tried to wake up Stella.

" Something has happened to Stella and Layla. Miss Faragonda I want answers and I want them. Now!"


End file.
